The present invention relates generally to metal stamping systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for locating die location pins with incorporated through air pins.
Metal stamping systems traditionally consist of shearing and forming assemblies. These assemblies are formed by an upper adapter and lower shoe. Sheet material to be formed is placed between the lower shoe and the upper adapter. The forming assembly is then brought together by use of a press to form the stamped metal component.
Referring generally to FIG. 1 which represents a prior art stamping system, disposed on the lower shoe is a ring which traps and holds the sheet stock between the upper adapter and lower shoe. Incorporated through the lower shoe and into the ring are a series of air pins which apply forces from air shocks to the ring to hold the stamped component into place. Additionally, a series of guide pins are located in a lower shoe, which support and control the movement of the ring. Traditionally, the locations of the guide pins and air pins are custom and dictated by the stamped component geometry. When a new component is to be produced in the stamping machine, the old tooling must be removed from the stamping machine. As the location of the guide pins and air pins are traditionally custom, each tool change requires a significant additional amount of time caused by the relocation of these components within the lower bolster. As such, it would be desirable to have a metal stamping system, which has a configuration, that will allow for the changing of die shoes in a minimal amount of time.
The invention includes an apparatus for stamping sheet metal components having a lower bolster supporting a plurality of air pins. The air pins are located on the bolster in a predetermined configuration. The apparatus further has a lower shoe having a cap and a ring disposed about the cap. A plurality of air pins are disposed through the lower shoe and into the ring. An upper adapter is configured to mate with the lower shoe to deform a piece of metal. The apparatus further has a second set of die components in the form of a second lower shoe and a second upper adapter. The second lower shoe is configured to accept a second ring and cap. The second lower shoe is configured to be accepted into the lower bolster without removal of the air pins.
The clamping apparatus may further include a plurality of guide pins disposed through the lower bolster and shoe to align the ring. The air pins may be encapsulated within the guide pins to prevent interference between the air pins and certain portions of the die mechanism.
Further, the stamping mechanism may have a riser disposed beneath the cap. The riser may define a plurality of spaces formed so as to prevent interference between the air pins and the riser.
The invention further includes an apparatus for forming sheet metal which includes a die assembly having first and second die shoes. The first die shoe is adapted to slidably fit within the forming assembly. The forming assembly is disposed within a lower bolster. The lower bolster has a plurality of air pins disposed on a first surface in a predetermined pattern. The second and third die shoes being operable to be accepted by the air pins upon removal of the first and second die shoes.
The invention further includes a method of replacing a first stamping tool set with a second stamping tool set when the first tool set and second tool set form substantially different components.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.